


Art: She wants to play

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Copic Markers, Cuties, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Portrait of cute cat-girl.
Kudos: 3





	Art: She wants to play

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing for Cattober - 2nd day.


End file.
